Where We Met
by TriktonRex56
Summary: Can Percy and Annabeth finally admit eachother's feelings and what they want? Or will Reyna come in and ruin Percy and Annabeth's special bond? Read and find out! Please leave revies and feedback it is much appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1

This story is strictly the characters of the Percy Jackson series and they will not have any of their powers. They will just be normal teenagers trying to live a not so normal life. I hope you enjoy! (Please write a review and let me know how I'm doing)

It's hard to be a kid like me, I never really fit in and probably never will, but I can always dream right. My name is Percy Jackson and no matter what my mom says I am not a normal kid, my dad has never been around and I don't really even know who he is. None the less I consider my life pretty easy and laid back. I have a nice step dad named Paul and my Mom has never been happier! Anyways so let's get to the issue at hand right? Right.

So I go to a pretty nice school named Yancy Academy, sounds fancy right? Wrong, well that's if you ask me but nobody ever does. Their all to distracted talking to the popular preppy kids named Piper and Jason. I've never liked Jason since I saw him, he seemed way to cocky for his own good and everyone was always calling him blond Superman. Seriously like what the hell? He didn't even look like Superman, but I digress. Piper seems fair enough I sit by her in english and she isn't quite as dense as people say, for a pretty girl she sure does know how to act. And then there's the group of kids I hang out with, Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth has always been a really good friend but I can't help having the feeling that she wants something more than a friendship. And deep down I do too. The way the grey streak of hair falls down into her eyes while she stares at me is adorable, but that's not what really catches me. It's the way she seems so relaxed and comfortable around me, the way she laughs when I'm being stupid, and the way she looks at me when she thinks I'm not paying attention. Then there's Grover my best pal who walks with a strange limp because of his leg disorder, he was born with it and the doctors have never found a way to fix it. But he somehow always finds a way to be happy and cheery. And then there's my skater friend Thalia, Jason's older sister who I only knew just recently because she had barely awoken from a coma, all I can really tell you is she likes skating. And lastly there's the misfits my favorite group, it consists of Nico, Bianca, Will, Hazel, Reyna, Frank, and Rachel. I'll skip all the others and get to Rachel, she's my ex and let's just say when I broke up with her I had nightmares about plastic blue brushes for weeks. Alright now to the others. Nico and Bianca are a brother and sister pair, Nico is more of the Emo type and always wears a black leather jacket, Bianca on the other hand always has her hair braided and is rather cheery always looking out for her younger brother. Then there's Will a man of few words and always has any type of pill on him, strange but like able, he's kinda gay for Nico but I think it's cute. Hazel, Reyna, and Frank, all more or less have the same story they were destined for greatness but sent to Yancy Academy, Hazel always has money with her, Frank seems to know everything about animals, and Reyna has two of the coolest dog earrings I have ever seen. One is gold and the other is silver, but best of all she has a hardcore crush on me and has no clue what to do about it. Sorry I'm getting a little carried away talking about my friends, I'll get to the point now though.

The end of my Junior year of high school came quicker than I wanted it to and surprisingly was actually upset about it. Annabeth and I hadn't kissed yet and Reyna was becoming more and more upset with me each day. Grover had finally asked Thalia out and she had said yes, Piper and Jason were officially dating, Frank and Hazel were going to Hazel's dad's beach house for the summer, And Nico, Bianca, and Will were going camping for most of the summer. That meant that I was staying here in Manhattan with Reyna and Annabeth, which was fine by me. It was the last day of school as I opened the door to my sixth and final class for the year I smiled and looked from Annabeth to Grover. They seemed to be just as happy and enthusiastic about the last day. I sat in the desk behind Annabeth and poked the side of her ribs. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Finally sea weed brain we thought you had ditched and were totally home by now," she called me by my favorite nickname and made me forget what she had said. The words seemed one of a kind and special coming from her.

"Yeah man, where ya been?" Grover raised his ginger eyebrows as he asked me the question.

"Oh I was.. uh just getting a drink," I laughed and shoved him on the shoulder softly. We laughed and the bell rung. The class drug on and on as our math teacher told us how important it was that we retain all this information and that next year would be even harder than this year. But finally the bell rang and released us from class. Instantly everyone rushed out of the class room even Grover, I'm sure Thalia was waiting for him. But Annabeth waited by the door for me. She had a blue short sleeved shirt on and a pair of short shorts, her grey streak of hair fell between her grey eyes and she looked devilishly at me. I got up from my seat and grabbed my notebook not realizing it was opened. I walked over to the door and stood in front of her for a moment before reaching for her hand. Instead she reached for my notebook and grabbed it instead.

"Percy…" She looked up from it with her eyes wide and a big smile on her face. "Do you really feel this way for me?" I must have blushed or something because instantly she laughed and grabbed my hand. She dragged me through the mostly empty hallways saying good bye to the few stragglers there were and pulled me into the parking lot next to my car. Annabeth reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys to my 2012 Ford Fusion, she pushed them into my hands and got into the car without hesitation. I stood stunned, momentarily paralyzed at what Annabeth had just done. Suddenly I came to my senses and opened the door, I put the key in and started the car. We peeled out of the mostly empty parking lot and I smiled, not knowing why the prettiest girl I knew was sitting right beside me. She rolled down her window and let her flip flops fall off onto the highway, her hair blew wildly behind her welcoming the wind letting it tease every bit of the blond beast.

"So uhm… Where are we going?" I asked. Annabeth turned her gray eyes on me and laughed.

"Where we first met and actually talked!" She said over the loud obnoxious wind. I thought, we had almost always known each other since Freshman year, but where did we meet. As I cruised quickly down the highway the thought came to me, we had met on Long island sound in a creepy old barn house thing at a party. I turned off the highway and got on a two lane road getting ever eager to arrive at the place. Soon enough we were looking up a drive way to the barn as the sun slowly cascaded over the blue sky to the horizon. As soon as the car was shut off Annabeth got off and ran up the hill barefooted towards the barn. I ran after her watching her hips sway as she ran and letting the sand fly up to hit my shin. We got to the door of the house and quickly she turned around towards me smiling, laughing, even. Her hands went towards mine and I willingly grabbed them, letting my fingers slip perfectly into the gaps between hers. Annabeth pulled me closer and looked up into my eyes. I found something in that moment, I found a sparkle, or a twinkle that I felt like only I could see. Slowly I bent down looking at her lips, she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly allowing me to move in closer for a better kiss. I could smell everything about her the way that she had a slight vanilla scent floating off her mixing with the sweat of the hot day, and lastly the smell of lemons. My lips were closer to her lips than they ever had before, they were beautiful and had the smallest amount of pink lipstick on. Finally I leaned closer to her and my lips slowly brushed against hers and then suddenly she pulled me closer. My hands found their way to her hips and I pulled her against me, her hands wrapped around my neck and pulled my lips even farther onto hers.

My tongue slowly pushed its way against her lips and she opened her lips up, I stepped towards the barn and pushed her against the wall. Annabeth released from the kiss and caught her breath. She stared up into my eyes and I found myself resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you Percy," she whispered. "I always have…"

"I love you too," my lips pushed against hers slowly and passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

My breath faltered as he kissed me again. Percy Jackson the boy that I had a crush on since freshman year had finally just kissed me, not once but twice. I could feel my stomach twist and the feeling of free butterflies ensued. My back ached against the wood of the old barn but all I could think is how good he smelled, like the ocean after a storm. Every bit of me wanted more, I wanted him to take me inside the barn and never leave me.

"I love you," I pulled away and took a breath staring into his piercing sea green eyes.

"I love you too," He slowly leaned in and gave me a deeper more passionate kiss. I found my hands pulling his head closer to mine.

"PERCEUS JACKSON!" Somebody seemed rather mad at him as he began to grab the bottom of my shirt and lift it up. He quickly pulled away like he had done something wrong and looked behind us. I pulled my shirt down covering my stomach and peered around his shoulder. None other than Reyna was standing halfway up the hill. Her brown hair was not braided which was unusual and even more strange was she was wearing a dress.

"Reyna? What are you doing here?" Percy answered her yell.

"Do you not remember this is kinda where I live," she sighed and knew that Percy had forgot like he almost always had. It all hit me at once though, she didn't have parents to come home to, this was where the party Percy and I had met at occurred, and lastly I remember the inside of the barn. I remembered every detail of it, how it seemed to be a home at one point, nothing had been dusted in what looked like forever, and everything was out of date. Except for one area of the house where a tiny room was with a bed and a lamp, and I think a TV. "And what is she doing here," Reyna growled in my direction looking very angered at my presence.

"Wait what? Reyna you're acting like we had plans to meet here tonight, you never so much as even said goodbye to me at school today," Percy began to walk towards her.

"Well I thought…" she looked at the ground slowly searching every piece of dirt as if it held an answer. "I always thought that maybe you would come here eventually," her voice began to crack. For a moment I almost felt sorry for her. Percy was getting unnervingly close to her now, his feet were touching hers and he reached for her hands.

"Reyna, I didn't mean to…" he was cut short. In a swift quick motion Reyna took both her hands and grabbed his cheeks firmly pulling his lips onto hers. What happened next hurt worse though, Percy willingly put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him like he had me. He was slowly reaching down towards her butt and was making my heart crack to pieces. Never had anyone betrayed me in this way. Tears crept into my eyes and quickly began to release from the corners. They poured down my cheeks as I fell to the ground watching as the boy who had just told me he loved me grabbed another woman's ass. My face began to burn and my legs grew weak I fell to the ground and watched. Waiting for Percy to pull away from the kiss but he never did.

I sat there for probably a good two minutes watching, waiting, hoping that Percy would come to his senses and realize that he loved me and not her. But as the minutes progressed her pushed her onto the hood of her car and raised one of her legs up stroking it with his hand as he did so. She began to let out sensational moans and my sobbing began to get worse. This hurt a thousand times worse than getting stabbed or hit with a baseball bat (both which I would know about but we'll save that story for another time). I rose to my feet and ran quickly rushing past Percy and knocking his hands away from Reyna's leg. I ran to the edge of the road and up a ways before realizing I was in the middle of no where and had absolutely no clue where I was or which way home was. My hands fumbled into my pocket looking for my phone. Quickly I pulled it out and found the first person I could think of in my contacts; Nico. I found the strength to dial his number and his glum voice answered almost instantly.

"Annabeth?" He sounded half asleep.

"Nico…" My voice began to crack into sobs. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Why are you crying? Who hurt you? Where are you and who's ass do I need to kick?" Aggression filled his voice as he said the words. I did a quick laugh.

"At that creepy barn that we all met at," I had stopped my sobbing and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Be there in five," he answered. I counted down the minutes and soon enough he was there riding his jet black motorcycle. I climbed aboard and we rode the bike back towards Manhattan.


End file.
